


An Exercise in Trust

by Gaxxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kraglin, Danger Kink, Gotta have damn feelings involved, I can't seem to just write smut, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Smut, trust exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaxxy/pseuds/Gaxxy
Summary: They'd never done this before, Kraglin latching onto Yondu's throat during sex. Teeth so dangerously close to a major artery. They just might do it again though.





	An Exercise in Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YondudeUdonta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/gifts).



Yondu never really managed to pinpoint exactly when it was that Kraglin became a near permanent fixture in his bed. He watched his lanky first mate absently scrape a knife between his teeth – tongue making occasional gentle swipes over the blade to check its sharpness and clear away anything that stuck to it.

It was an odd habit, and there was a betting pool regarding how long it would take for him to accidentally slice his own tongue off. Somehow though Kraglin never seemed to even nick it, despite paying no attention to what he was doing.

As he watched the lights glint off metal, Yondu felt something bubble uncomfortably in his chest. Thankfully it was easy to ignore with the stirring of his nether region. Kraglin finally glanced over at him, pausing in his unconventional flossing routine. “Uh … Everything alright, Cap’n?” Kraglin asked, shifting his body by swinging too-long legs over the edge of the bed.

“No.” Yondu drawled, a smirk twitching at his lips as he watched Kraglin squirm with worry. He casually laid his hands behind his head. “I’m hard and you’re all the way over there. So get your bony ass over here, already.”

In reality there was less than a foot between them, but there was something satisfying in the way Kraglin dropped his knife to the floor and crawled up the bed to nuzzle his face into Yondu’s neck. There had been a time when Yondu would yank on the coarse mohawk-hair for such a soft display of affection. Over the years though he’d come to welcome it. A silent acknowledgement that Yondu didn’t need to watch his back around the Hraxian first mate.

Instead he dragged his cracked fingernails over Kraglin’s scalp as he pressed scratchy kisses into Yondu’s shoulder.

Kraglin’s tongue glided up the column of Yondu’s neck to play with the gold half-hoop in his ear, flicking and rolling it around before sucking the lobe into his mouth. The metal clacked against Kraglin’s teeth, earning a growl of approval. Yondu lay back and relished the intricate little worships, practically preening.

“Thassit, go on and treat yer Cap’n real good now.” Yondu crooned teasingly as Kraglin’s long knobbly fingers squeezed up the meaty muscles of his thigh. His cock twitched from the proximity’s promise of contact.

Yondu purred and bucked his hips, getting impatient but not enough to drown out the pleasure. Kraglin, the good obedient first mate that he was, complied. Finally wrapping those digits around Yondu’s cock, callouses sliding over the pulsing erection. Kraglin growled, grinding his crotch against the captain’s leg. The noise vibrating through Yondu’s ear.

He grasped Kraglin by the hair, pushing until his nose was crushing against the side of Yondu’s face. “Don’tchu dare stop jerkin’ me off.” The raspy hiss was all the warning he gave before rolling, just enough that Kraglin didn’t actually bite down and tear away a chunk of his ear.

Kraglin’s hand continued to squeeze and pump, jerking Yondu’s cock. His hot breath washed over the captain’s ear as he finally released the earring – letting a wanton groan pass his lips. His cock was hard against Yondu’s balls and with a smirk the Centaurian ground against them. He watched as those deadly teeth tugged Kraglin’s lower lip, leaving little indents in the skin. So close to drawing blood but never quite getting there.

Over and over Yondu rolled his hips, rutting their erections together and licking his lips. All of it belonged just to him, and he hoarded it greedily. Kraglin’s hand clasped the back of his neck, drawing their foreheads together as he gave up on laying still. He bucked and stroked, hooking his thumb around his own cock so he could jerk them both off at the same time.

“Cap’n...” He was near enough whining with need when Yondu decided they had played around enough and groped for the jar of lube that lived under his pillows. A wide smirk pulled and twisted at his mouth, watching Kraglin shiver with anticipation as Yondu’s finger greased his hole.

“Yondu.” Those muggy grey eyes sought Yondu’s, blurry with wanting but full of burning focus. Like right now there was nothing else in the Galaxy but Yondu. He hooked his finger, growling at the fact it set off hot bursts of fire in his chest. It was only here in the safety of the captain’s quarters that Kraglin dared call the captain by his name. Not like there was any need for it, but the sparsity only made it all the sweeter when Yondu heard his name.

Kraglin arched as that finger finally slid out, panting heavily. “Lookit you. All riled up and ready for me.” Yondu crooned, leaning down over the Hraxian as he moved his cock into position. “I’m gonna fuck you, Kraglin. Pound ya ‘till you’re feelin’ me all through your shift.” He promised, slowly pushing into the velvety sheath that lay past Kraglin’s pucker.

He felt Kraglin rub their noses together. An affectionate gesture accompanied by frankly adorable little whimpers that had no place coming from someone Yondu had seen tear through scores of enemies over the years. Part of him still winced at the sentiment, it was dangerous. Got people killed.

Kraglin was one of the few people he would rather kept on living.

Yondu bucked roughly, ending the gesture by making his first mate throw his head back with a groan. It gave Yondu a wonderful view of those jagged teeth, prompting him to thrust with vigour. His cock pulsed in the warmth of Kraglin’s ass and he dug his nails into the surprisingly thick skin at his hips.

Blunt fingertips caressed the base of Yondu’s implant as Kraglin rocked and rutted against him with abandon. “Yondu ...” Sounded like there was something else meant to follow, cut off by a guttural near animalistic growl as Yondu hit the deep-set bundle of nerves that drove him wild.

Kraglin’s other hand dragged down his scarred back to grasp an ass-cheek. “Do ya … ngh. Trust me Cap’n?” His voice was breathy, words broken up by panting moans that just made Yondu thrust harder. He grunted in response, preferring not to answer that stupid question

His first mate had other ideas though, toying with his hole to make him shudder. Kraglin repeated the question with an urgency that earned an irritated growl from the captain. “How long we been fuckin’? Damned idiot.”

Apparently that hadn’t been taken as the ‘drop it’ he’d intended because Kraglin pulled his head forward by the neck until his throat hovered barely an inch from the Hraxian’s mouth. Yondu gulped through a shudder. The warm breath ghosting over his throat, the closeness of Kraglin’s deadliest weapon should have been threatening enough to whistle him through. Instead Yondu felt heat pulse through his cock.

Kraglin latched his lips over Yondu’s exposed throat, the tips of his teeth pressing down on either side of his jugular, hard enough to feel but never breaking skin. Yondu froze, his breath ragged as he instinctively made to whistle.

The soft slick tongue languidly sliding over his throat soothed whatever tension built up in Yondu’s shoulders though. Gentle crooning from his first mate vibrated through to his vocals as he began to thrust once more. Slower now, not wanting to risk an accidental chomp. Kraglin’s question made sense now.

He could feel the strain in Kraglin’s jaws from the struggle not to bite down, and Yondu would be damned it that wasn’t ridiculously hot in a way he couldn’t put words to.

It was a test for both of them, an exercise in restraint, a show of the trust they’d built over the years. Kraglin’s tongue lapping soothingly against Yondu’s jugular as he rocked into the body beneath him, instead of pounding it into the bed.

Yondu panted, every small sound Kraglin made sent sparks jolting down his spine and every movement had those teeth pull a little against his throat. One wrong move and this whole thing could go so very wrong, but that all added to the thrill of it. Kraglin didn’t make it easy either, with the way his finger poked and swirled around down there.

“Fuck …!” he hissed as he felt the heat building up in his crotch, having to fight against the urge to slam into Kraglin and throw caution to the wind. The Hraxian twitched beneath Yondu, whimpering as he drew close to release. He grabbed hold of the mohawk to hold Kraglin’s head steady.

The pressure rose, sweat and heat and precum all mixing in the air for a reek uniquely theirs.

Yondu screwed his eyes shut, letting out a warbling moan as his body shuddered to a halt, grasping at Kraglin to keep himself as still as possible – riding out his spurts only through the jerking of his hips. The first mate whined against Yondu’s throat, tongue flattening right above his jugular. Only after his cum splattered against their stomachs did Kraglin finally release his jaws, falling back against the bed.

Not a single drop of blood flecked his mouth. Yondu’s neck ached as he reached a hand to check for damage. Nothing.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, shaky and tired though it might have been. Yondu rolled off to the side, one arm slung casually over the concave of Kraglin’s stomach. The other man shuffled closer, burying his face into Yondu’s collarbone.

“Well shit, Kraggles … We gotta do that one again sometime.” He paused before nipping harshly at Kraglin’s hip in reprimand. “That’s fer almost makin’ me stick ya with the arrow, Idjit.”


End file.
